Holidays
by ItscalledLove
Summary: Holidays spent with Gajeel and Levy! Christmas, Valentines day, and many others! R&R please! Only rated T for Gajeel's tiny foul mouth and because I'm paranoid...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ya, so this is called Holidays and its just a collection of Gajevy one-shots about them spending some holidays together! This is the first one! R&R PLEASE! **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! *sobs in a corner***

There were two days left until Christmas. All the guilds parties were overdone, and Christmas was no exception. Droy created a huge pine tree with his magic and Mira put everyone to work decorating it and the rest of the guild. The master was using his Titan Magic to get ornaments on the topmost parts of the tree. Mira popped her head into the large kitchen. Elfman and Evergreen were making eggnog, accompanied by Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Juvia, who were making cookies and cakes.

"Natsu, the cake will never be finished if you keep eating the batter!" Lucy chastised.

"But Luce!" Natsu complained as Lucy took the big bowl of cake batter away from the pink haired fire mage. Mira giggled and went back to the main guild hall. Looking around, she saw two particular mages missing. 'Where are Levy and Gajeel? I'll get them later for not helping!' She thought as she hurried over to Laxus to tell him he was putting the lights on backwards.

**Meanwhile (with Gajeel)**

Gajeel was content to stay away from the guild hall for the next few days. Knowing Mira she'd probably try to set him up under the mistletoe with someone. If she did, it would probably be Levy. Not that he wouldn't mind if it was Levy. As soon as the thought entered his mind, he mentally kicked himself.

He continued to walk in the snow, not exactly sure where he was going. He soon realized he was heading to the park. Looking around he saw no one was there. Well, he thought no one was there. Then he saw a flash of blue running around. "Who could be playing in the snow in this cold' He thought. Gajeel soon got his answer when he walked closer and saw none other than Fairy Tail's resident bookworm. She was making a snow angel next to the big oak tree in the middle of the park.

"Oi, bookworm! What you doing out here?" He called to the petite mage. Levy looked up in surprise and giggled when she saw it was Gajeel.

"I could say the same to you!"

"Ya know, for a bookworm , you're not very smart. You're gonna catch a cold or some-" He was cut off when a something cold and wet smacked his face. He heard the shrimp bust a gut with laughter. When he wiped the snowball off his face he grinned and picked up a handful of snow.

"This means war Shrimp!" He threw the snowball but missed when she dodged and hid behind the great oak. They each made a small pile of snowballs and spent the next half hour running around the park. When they both collapsed from exhaustion, they collapsed under the great oak, next to her previously made snow angel.

"That was fun, shrimp." Gajeel said, looking down at the tiny girl.

"That was fun, huh, Gajeel?" Levy looked at him and smiled a smile that could melt butter in the middle of a blizzard. They stayed there in a comfortable silence, watching the snow fall.

"We should probably go back to the guild. I promised Mira I'd help with the decorations." Levy said, pulling herself off the wet, white ground. Since Gajeel was still sitting, she looked down at him. "You coming?"

Gajeel shrugged, trying to stay nonchalant. "Yea sure, whatever." And stood up.

They walked back to the guild, in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was the kind that made you want to be silent forever, as long as you're in the present company.

The guild was in sight, and they walked into through the doors, delighted by what lay behind. The guild was lit up like a christmas tree, red and green lights and streamers were strung all over the place. The bar was set up as a buffet, so you could just go up and get a glass of eggnog. Levy's smile was contagious, so Gajeel was smiling too.

"WAIT!" A voice suspiciously female shouted over the ruckus. "Don't. Move." It was Mirajane, and she was pointing at Levy and Gajeel with an evil glint in her eyes. Her arm shifted upward, and both confused mages looked up, to the top of the guilds doors.

'MISTLETOE!?" A voice screamed inside Gajeel's head. Chancing a glance down at Levy, he saw her face contort in several ways. First was confusion, then dubiousness, then embarrassment. Gajeel chuckled to himself when her face was red enough to challenge Erza's hair.

"W-what? M-mistletoe? You can't possibly think…" The rest of her thought was drowned out by Mira's giggle.

"It's tradition guys! You gotta kiss, or else Christmas will be ruined for the both of you." She wagged a finger at them. "And don't give me any on-the-cheek-stuff! It's gotta be on the lips!"

"I AINT DOING THIS SHIT, SO-" Gajeel's sentence was abruptly cut off when he felt soft lips on his, and he just stood there like an idiot, frozen. Then the lips were gone, and Gajeel only registered a blue and orange blob making a mad dash for the guild library.

Still standing in the guild door like a complete doofus, Gajeel blinked twice, then shook himself out of his daze. Then he smiled. He figured Levy would want to be alone with her books and her thoughts, so he just found a table in the guild, ignoring anyone who came up to him. Usually you would guess that he was in a mood, and if you looked there would be a scowl on his face. He sure was in a mood. But when you looked at his face, only a grin remained.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hihi my few followers! I HASHT A NEW CHAPTER FOR YOUS! This time it's Halloween! So, here put forth is chapter two of Holidays! Enjoy!**

**Thanks to Tinex for the idea to do Halloween!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. (If I did Gajevy would TOTALLY be a thing)**

Levy always tried to be cautious around this time of year. The Fairy Tail guild was infamous for its pranks, and she figured Halloween would be no exception. She did, however, buy some candy for the little ones who would come knocking at Fairy Hills. The magic force field was taken down for two reasons, so the kids wouldn't be sent flying, and so Fairy Tail wouldn't face a lawsuit.

Walking down the path to get to the guild, Levy was quite enjoying the crisp Halloween afternoon. The leaves were just the right shades of red and orange, vibrant and colorful. Forgetting everything about the wariness she was supposed to be feeling, she walked into the guild. Suddenly she was wet, and a large metal bucket crashed on her head.

"NATSU YOU BAKA! YOUR STUPID PRANK HIT LEVY!" Lucy exploded, chasing Natsu around the guild.

"I'm sorry Luce, it's halloween, I thought it would hit Gajeel..." Natsu cried in defense.

Whilst this was going on, Levy had removed the bucket from her head, and holding it in her hand, walked over to Natsu.

"I-I'm sorry Lev-" He was cut off when Levy brought the bucket around and whipped him on the head, then dropping the bucket and walking out.

Lucy laughed. "See Natsu, just because she's small doesn't mean she can't hurt you!"'

(page break)

Levy was understandably very frustrated. She was not in a good mood. Her day was going so nice, until Natsu had dumped a bucket of freezing water on her. Now the nice fall air was cold against her wet skin and clothes. So when she heard a familiar snicker, her mood wasn't improved.

"Woah, shrimp, you fall in a lake or something? You're soaked!" He laughed

Looking up, Levy spotted Gajeel. Said dragon slayer was sitting in a tree on the side of the road. She ignored him, and kept walking. Gajeel jumped down from the tree and followed her. She knew he was following her, and a frustrated groan escaped her lips.

"I'm really not in the mood, Gajeel, just leave me alone!" Levy snapped, leaving a dumbstruck Gajeel in her wake.

After she ditched Gajeel, Levy went to her apartment and changed clothes after a hot shower. Sighing she decided to go back to the guild. She didn't have anything else to do, and maybe the guild's library would cheer her up. Pulling on a light, white jacket, she walked back to the guild. She was surprised to see Gajeel basically where she left him. He had climbed back into the tree, but he had smelled her and jumped down again.

"Yo, shrimp!"

"Hey, Gajeel! I want to apologize for before, I wasn't in a good mood…" Levy smiled.

"Yea, I figured as much. What happened?" He grinned.

"Well, I got subjected to one of Natsu's pranks. It is halloween after all… Speaking of which, I should get going, I don't like being out after dark. Especially on Halloween night." Levy shrugged and started to walk down the path. Gajeel followed her.

"Ya know, if you don't want to go to the guild, we can go to my place…" He looked bashful.

"Sure, why not? I'd rather not get pranked again. I'm not a big fan of Halloween."

Gajeel led her to his apartment, which was rather different than she expected. It was a normal apartment, with a spacious living area, a small kitchen, one bedroom with a conjoining bathroom. And it was clean, which Levy did not expect.

"Have a seat." Gajeel gestured to the beige colored couch, which sat in front of a flat screen Lacrima Vision. Levy sat, but quickly got up again to look at his shelf of movies. Grinning to herself, she picked out "It" , 1990 version.

Gajeel was in the kitchen, and as she made her movie selection, came out with two steaming bowls.

"Mmmm, smells good! Ramen?" Levy asked.

Gajeel nodded. "Thought you might be hungry."

"Thanks! Wanna watcha mooovie?" She asked in a sing-songy voice.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?"

Levy smiled mischievously and wiggled her eyebrows. She raised the movie case to face Gajeel.

"It? I didn't think you'd be into that kind of thing." Gajeel smirked

"Well I'm usually not, but it is Halloween after all! We have to do something traditional!" Levy smiled widely. "Besides, I have you here, I'll be fine!"

Gajeel tried to ignore the beating in his chest after she said that. It didn't really work.

*one scary movie later*

Levy was literally in his arms. Every jump scare and clown and whatever she'd filp out and jump a mile high. So eventually down the road, Gajeel scooped her up and placed her in his lap.

"Ya don't have to be scared. It's just a movie." He said.

Now that the movie was over, Gajeel was about to get up, but there was a small squeak of protest from the blue haired girl in his lap. She fell asleep. She was curled up in a small ball, almost like a kitten, and sleeping contently with a slight smile on her face. Gajeel glanced at the clock. It was almost midnight. Not wanting to wake Levy, he gently lifted her and took her to his bed. He'd sleep on the couch tonight. He put her under his covers and left the room, but he didn't see her smile get bigger. Levy whispered quietly to herself.

"Maybe Halloween isn't as bad as I thought."

**A/N: This chapter is now done! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, or faved this fan fiction!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heya! This chapter did not come easily to me. I personally am not a fan of Valentines Day, so maybe that's where this came from… This one is in Gajeel's POV, and there isn't a lot of Levy, and it's kinda angst-y, but don't worry, it's definitely Gajevy.**

**Disclaimer: NOTHING. I OWN NOTHING. *gloom***

Valentines day. Oh how he hated the the very smell of it.

Gajeel just didn't understand it. Why was this day, February 14th, dubbed a day full of… (dare he say it) love. All the chocolates and hearts and… and yuck. What kind of idiot actually likes this dumb holiday. Why was it even a holiday? It was beyond his capability of thinking.

He was pondering all this at a cafe, when he had spotted a couple kissing a few tables away. No, not just kissing. More like making out. Like, full blown tongue. Gajeel felt like he was going to puke, so he left. He tried to think of a place where he would see the least amount of couples on their Valentines day spree.

Guild? NO.

Job? Nah, too lazy.

Bar? Hell no.

Park? Why not. Maybe he could find a secluded tree or bench or something. To the park it was.

When he got there, he scoped out the area. Not many people were there. One couple was playing with a dog, and there were two little kids running around playing tag. Other than that it was pretty much empty. He decided to nap. Heaven knows he'd need it with the guild crazy antics. So he sat under the great oak, and closed his eyes.

(about an hour later)

Gajeel woke with a start. He'd had that dream again. Gajeel hadn't dreamt about that in a while, he thought he was over it. Maybe it was because it was Valentines Day and…..and what? No, no he wouldn't let himself think that way. He wouldn't let himself feel that way. Rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes, he looked up, vaguely remembering he was under the great oak. The tree still had the scars. Levy still had the scars. He was wide awake now, any trace of sleepiness gone.

_Levy._

He shook his head, trying to forget. But the dream had resurfaced memories he didn't want to remember.

_His dreams._

His dreams were of Levy, but he'd be lying if he said they were good ones. He hurt her. He hurt her over and over again in his mind, and Gajeel didn't know how to make it stop.

_Stop. Just make it all stop…_

He didn't know, that was his problem. So in an effort to make it all just go away… He didn't do anything. He distanced himself from her, and Gajeel felt more pain doing that then any wound ever inflicted on him. Gajeel inwardly groaned as he thought about it. But what could he do? All this turmoil inside of him was destroying him, making him have doubts. This girl, this bookworm, this shorty, shrimp, fragile, petite, this Levy….. She made him feel like he never had ever before, and she didn't know it. Whenever she was in danger, all his survival instincts shut down, and he had an overwhelming need to put her before anything else.

This…. this feeling, made him hate to see the woman he loved as anything but happy. And she couldn't be happy. Not with Gajeel. Not with the monster he saw every day in the mirror. Levy deserved someone who could always be there, say kind and loving things, every action express love. But that wasn't Gajeel. Gajeel was the type of guy who would rather go to a bar and drink himself silly before ever admitting his feelings, hell, he'd never do anything to make Levy happy.

_But that's just it…_

Gajeel wanted her to be happy. Gajeel wanted to make her happy. But… So many buts, and ifs and NO's just running through his head made him say no. No to himself, no to Levy. No. He pinned her to a tree, for Christs sake. Gajeel hurt her, he nailed her to a bloody tree and scratched the Phantom Lord mark on her _stomach_. But the worst, the _absolute_ worst, was at the time, he was _enjoying it_. Her screams of pain, her tears rushing down her face as she begged him to stop. And every time he thought maybe, just maybe Gajeel heard them. He heard her screams, as fresh in his mind as if it were yesterday. That's what really made him stop. The never ending screaming, the tears. The fear that was plastered in her eyes she whimpered and gave up, certain that Gajeel was going to kill her.

Gajeel didn't understand how comfortable she could be around him. She laughed and smiled. He thought… he didn't know what to think. He was at a loss for words every time she did laugh or smile at him.

_Levy may have forgiven him, but Gajeel was far from forgiving himself._

**A/N: I KNOW DEPRESSING, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I am going to write a part two (possibly three) of Holidays; Valentines Day… So if you kill me, I can't finish! HAHA! ****LOOPHOLE! **

**Oh, and I am currently on Spring Break, so hopefully I can update regularly this week! Please review, it makes me happy and gives me motivation to finish my chapters! Ta ta for now, ItscalledLove is OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! This chapter was extraordinarily difficult. My creative juices were NOT flowing. I'm so so so sorry for the late update; I hope this chapter makes up for it! I tried to make it a longer one for you guys, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own…. A pair of high heels (which are extremely difficult to walk in), and am not using my crummy writings for profit.**

Levy wasn't a fan of Valentines Day. Aside from the Jet and Droy factor, she felt like all this pink and love and joy felt… fake. Just fake, nothing felt truly genuine. However she didn't want to ruin the mood of the "joyous occasion" for the rest of the guild, so instead of her usual orange attire she wore a pink dress, and a white thrown on in case it was cold, with a matching red headband that had a heart on it. Smiling at herself in the mirror, she grabbed her bag and headed out of her apartment at Fairy Hills.

Levy walked down the path to get to the guild, and when she got there she was dumbfounded. The guild hall had exploded in pink and red. Mira's doing no doubt. Walking in, she greeted the transform mage, and then headed over to Shadow Gear's designated table. Lucy slipped into the seat next to said blue haired mage, and smiled at nothing in particular.

"Lu-chan? Are you ok? You're grinning like an idiot." Levy asked Lucy, clearly concerned.

"Hm? Oh, well, Levy! Natsu asked me on a date!" She looked ecstatic.

"Lucy, I'm so happy for you! I hope it goes well!" Levy hugged her best friend. The doors opened again and Natsu walked in, looking red in the face, but his trademark grin spread across his face when he spotted Lucy.

"EEK! There he his!" Lucy whispered, then raised her hand and waved. "I got to go Levy! Happy Valentines Day, Levy!" She gave her another quick hug and dashed over to Natsu, and then they both exited the guild. But Levy caught the one last excited glance Lucy gave her before the doors closed.

Levy brought out a book from her bag and started to read, but Mirajane interrupted her when she called Levy to the bar.

"Good morning, Levy! Happy Valentines Day!" She smiled as she wiped down the bar.

"Good morning, Mira. Happy Valentines Day to you too!" Levy smiled back and seated herself on one of the bar stools.

"Can I get you anything? Breakfast, water?" Mira asked.

"No thanks Mira, I'm good. Any plans with Freed?" Levy repositioned herself on the stool. Mira hummed.

"No, Freed is on a job right now, but I'm sure he'll be back in no time." Mira smiled gently, but there was an evil tone in her voice. "Do you have any~" She was cut off when the doors slammed open, revealing two walking fashion disasters in disastrous pink hues, carrying boat loads of flowers and chocolates, and shouting 'LEVY'.

Levy's eyes widened, Mira's glinted. In one swift movement, Levy jumped off her seat and launched herself over the bar, Mira helping her over and pushed Levy under the bar.

Mira quickly covered her actions by knocking over a mug and picking it up.

"Hey Mira! Have you seen Levy?" Droy asked the barmaid, oblivious to the fact that Levy was barely two feet away from him.

Mira smiled. "No, I haven't, sorry Droy. You check Fairy Hills!" She suggested cheerfully. She then gave everyone her evil eye, clearly conveying the message; 'say anything and you will not live to see tomorrow'.

"Ok, thanks Mira!" Droy called, still oblivious, and he and Jet left the guild.

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, she got up and dusted herself off.

"That was a close one!" Mira giggled.

"Yeah, but I feel kind of bad for hiding from them. I just couldn't accept them anymore, it doesn't feel right…" Levy sighed. Mira gave her a knowing look.

"I understand. It's difficult to be on the receiving end of affection and not return them. You don't want to hurt their feelings, but you don't want to lead them on." She said. Levy nodded.

"Exactly. I don't know what to do anymore…" She shook her head. Then the doors burst open again, and Pantherlily flew in, followed by a very grumpy looking Gajeel.

"Excuse me, Mira, I have something for Pantherlily."

"No, no, go ahead!" Mira waved slightly.

Levy walked over to the pair, smiling. Lily greeted her.

"Afternoon Levy! How are you?"

"Hey Lily! I'm okay thanks! Hi Gajeel!" Gajeel only grunted in response.

Shrugging it off, Levy reached into her bag and pulled out a kiwi with a pink bow on it. Holding it out to Lily, she said; "Happy Valentines Day Lily!"

Lily looked so happy, he was on the verge of tears. Unwrapping the ribbon, he took a bite, and his eyes turned to stars and he practically melted.

"Thank you so much, Levy!" He flew up and hugged the small girl. Gajeel grunted again. Rolling her eyes, but still smiling, she brought out her pen and wrote out iron.

_"Solid Script; Iron!"_ She waved the pen, and the word IRON made of iron popped up. "Happy Valentines Day to you too, Gajeel!" She smiled brightly and clasped her hands behind her back.

Gajeel looked slightly surprised, but took the iron and ate it in a few bites. "Thanks Shrimp."

"AH, he lives! He wouldn't talk at all on our walk here, grumpy grumpy grumpy, eh Gajeel?" Pantherlily taunted.

"Shuddup." Gajeel murmured, and he turned his head to look out a window.

"Did something happen today, Gajeel? Are feeling ok?" Levy asked as she moved around the table to face Gajeel and put a hand on his forehead. Gajeel's face lit up like a fire, and he recoiled slightly.

"Hm… You're not warm… Your face is a bit red though, are you sure you're ok?" Levy's face was full of concern and worry.

"I'm fine, Shrimp. Bad morning, that's all." He grumbled. He refused to look at her.

"A-alright, if you say so… Uh, I have to go." She turned on her heel and walked fairly quickly out the doors.

_'What was I doing? I'm such an idiot, why would I even think for one second he could… he could… No, no I can't!'_ Levy thought to herself. She wiped tears away from her face.

She walked, not knowing really where she was going. She ended up at Magnolia Public Library, oblivious to the dark shadow that was following her. Entering, she chose from one of her favorite books, and plopped down in her favorite chair. Absorbing the story, even though she'd practically memorized it, she was unaware of her surroundings, and forgot about Gajeel and Valentines Day.

She finished the book quickly, and she didn't feel like staying anymore. So waving goodbye to the old librarian, she exited the library.

Levy walked for awhile, then stopped, looked around, doubled back, made twists and turns and took an almost impossible route, before she stopped and sighed.

"Gajeel, I know you're there, please come out so I can see you."

**A/N: OMG WHAT WILL HAPPEN? Don't look at me, I have no idea yet. I apologize AGAIN for the super late update, and I'll try to appease you guys with part three (there will be no smut. I only read that stuff). Please review, or you will never know what happens with our favorite pairing! BLACKMAIL!**

**LoTs oF LoVE from ItscalledLove**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello my lovely ducklings! What's this? An update so soon? It's blasphemy! Well I'm just trying to appease you in case I don't update for a while, I'm working on something new! Enjoy chapter four chipmunks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

"Gajeel, I know you're there, please come out so I can see you."

Gajeel stepped out of the shadows looking sheepish.

"How'd you know I was there?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Levy smiled.

"I always know. That and the distinct lack of weirdos prowling around." She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling a surge of confidence. "Care to tell me why exactly you're following me?"

Gajeel may have been larger and could very easily beat Levy up with one hit, but they both knew exactly who was in charge right now.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you got home safe, Shrimp." He tried to day it nonchalantly, but failed miserably. Levy took a step closer.

"Gajeel, please don't lie to me. Why are you really following me?"

"Shrimp…"

"Gajeel." She said with intensity.

With that, Gajeel lost his cool. Taking the two steps to completely fill the gap between them, he smashed his lips onto hers and cupped his hands on her cheeks, kissing Levy passionately. It took Levy a moment to figure out what was going on, but she quickly recovered and wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her hands in his hair.

Only an absolute need for air broke them apart, but Gajeel seemed to only just know what he did, so he pushed himself and Levy away, leaving her standing there, bewildered.

"Gajeel….?" She asked tentatively, stepping closer and reaching out with her.

Gajeel turned around, the grief and guilt in clear in his eyes. Levy recoiled at the sight, afraid of what she knew it meant.

"Levy… I'm sorry." He shook his head and ran off, Levy still standing there. Tears started brimming in her own eyes. She ran in the other direction, her tears streaming down her face. She ran to Lucy's apartment, and burst in, practically scaring the blonde out of her skin.

"Levy! What happened? Why are you crying?" Lucy crouched down to where Levy had completely collapsed on the floor. Levy threw herself at her best friend, and Lucy wrapped her arms around the crying girl, and rocked back and forth, rubbing her back and stroking her hair in an effort to calm her down.

"Oh, Lucy!" She sobbed into her friend's shirt.

(Page Break)

When Natsu got to Lucy's apartment, he found Levy curled up, sound asleep on Lucy's lap, both girls on the floor. Lucy was gently stroking her friends hair. Looking up she saw Natsu perched on her window sill. She brought a finger to her lips.

"Can you help me put her on my bed?" She whispered. Natsu nodded, and jumped down, then gently picked up the small girl and placed her softly on the bed. Lucy covered Levy with the covers and tucked her in, like a child.

"What happened?" Natsu asked when they were a safe distance from the sleeping form.

"I'm not sure myself. She burst into my room sobbing. Then she just fell asleep, she was exhausted." Lucy replied, sneaking a peek at Levy. "I think it has something to do with Gajeel. She's never cried this hard, I don't think I've seen her cry at all."

Natsu went rigid when she mentioned Gajeel. "You might be right. I passed him on my way here, he didn't even acknowledge me, and there was a slight trace of Levy's scent on him."  
"_WHAT?_" Lucy shouted, then clamped a hand over her mouth, and looked at Levy. The noise didn't bother her, but she shifted under the covers and made a small noise. "I'll kill him. Where does he live?"

(Page Break)

Gajeel slammed the door to his small house he shared with Pantherlily. He seethed at his own stupidity, why had he let it get that far? It was just one kiss, but still. It was with_ Levy._ The girl whom he had promised himself he wouldn't go down that road with. _God,_ he was such _an idiot_. Even from a distance, he could still smell her tears, and hear her running away. How could do something like this?

He didn't get very far in his mental rant, because his door burst open, and Gajeel snarled, until he saw who was on the other side.

"Whadda ya want Salamander?" He crossed his arms. Natsu mimicked his actions.

"Nothing. Lucy however would like a few words." Natsu stepped aside to reveal a very angry looking Lucy. She marched over to the larger mage and pointed a finger in his chest, not at all deterred by the difference in size.

"What did you do to Levy?" She got right to the point. Gajeel knew he couldn't do anything to Lucy, not with Natsu there.

"I didn't do anything." He highly doubted either of them would believe this, but he said it anyway.

Lucy snorted. "Thats a boatload of bullshit and you know it. Levy came to my apartment after whatever happened, sobbing her eyes out. She cried for over an hour, and I want to know why. Right. Now." She stood her ground.

Gajeel knew he couldn't win this fight, but he also couldn't reveal his inner turmoil to anyone. He sat down, refusing to look at either of the intruders.

Lucy's tone softened a bit, but her eyes remained as hard as steel. "Gajeel. Levy loves you. Tell me something. You promised to never hurt her again, right?" She continued "But you probably hurt her more today than you _ever_ did back then." She turned and opened the door, only to show a certain blue haired mage.

"Lucy? What's~" She abruptly stopped when she spotted Gajeel, but she didn't cry. No, the tiny girl hardened her jaw and held her head high, determined not to cry anymore.

Gajeel on the other hand was dumbfounded. Then angry. That damn bunny girl and Salamander were meddling idiots. "What the hell is going on here?" He asked Lucy.

Lucy wasn't afraid. "You two need to work this out. I don't care how long it takes. Just do it." Lucy snarled in Gajeel's face. He recoiled, he'd never seen bunny girl so angry. She was still seething as she walked out the door, Natsu following and closing it.

Levy and Gajeel were completely alone. Surprisingly Levy was the one to speak up first.

"I love you." she whispered. Gajeel turned to interrupt, but Levy put her hand up, silencing him. Her back was to him, so he couldn't see her face. "I have for awhile now. Maybe before I even knew." She still hadn't turned around.

"But I hurt you Levy, I pinned you to a fucking tree~" At this she rounded on him, her gaze as hard as iron.

"Yes, Gajeel, that's it! You pinned me to a bloody tree! You kept me only mere inches away from death and back then I would have begged you to take my life. You hurt me, you hurt Lucy and Jet and Droy, and that is something I can never forget! My nightmares were about you, I would wake up in a sweat and screaming. When you joined the guild I wanted to beg master no, no don't let him in! I hated you, I was so scared of you, my whole body shook out of control when I was around you!" Levy had started crying but she didn't care. Her voice shook with ferocity Gajeel had never witnessed before. Levy took two steps and fell to her knees so she was kneeling right in front of Gajeel. She brought her hands to his cheeks, holding his face.

"But that wasn't you. This is you. You saved me! Countless times. You took two bolts of Laxus's lightning for me, you saved me from those Grimoire Heart creeps, you've stood up for Fairy Tail whenever we need it! My nightmares are now about losing you, I wake up screaming your name thinking you're dead! Every day I go to the guild hoping you're there, seeing you is the highlight of my day! When I'm around you I feel overwhelming happiness and joy. My heart beats out of control and the only thing I can think about is how _I love you so much!"_  
Levy broke down, sobbing again. Gajeel wrapped his arms around her tiny shaking frame. They stayed in that moment for what seemed like forever.

"I love you too, Levy."

Levy took a sharp intake of breath. Gajeel pushed her away slightly to capture her soft lips in a rough kiss. They pulled away for air and Levy whispered, "Happy Valentines Day, Gajeel."

"Happy Valentines Day, Shrimp."

**A/N: Yay or Neigh? Finally done with Valentines day! WHOOHOO! So I need some more holiday suggestions if you guys want these stories to continue. How many pretty's do I have to put before please to get you to review? PLEASE REVIEW I"LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!**

**Yeah ok. Check out my other story; Fairy Tones and the Metal Armada!**

**LoTs Of LoVE from ItscalledLove**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello my minions! I am SOOOOOO sorry for the super late update, I've been preparing for exams and stuff so I've been busy. Here is chapter 6 of Holidays for you! This is a modern AU, and I sorta chucked the 'Levy was abandoned or her parents died' thing, soooo yeah! Enjoy! I apologize for any OOCness!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Wait… Wrong fic, I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Things were getting serious. Levy's parents had invited them to their house for Thanksgiving. Gajeel would never admit it, but he was nervous. He imagined a crisp white tablecloth with fancy china and seven forks. Totally not his style. He was about to decline, but seeing Levy's pleading face and "the Eyes", he just couldn't bring himself to say no.

So they had left early in the morning the day before Thanksgiving, and it was nightfall by the time they were almost there. They had made it through the drive with a hitch, but Gajeel noticed that Levy was gripping the wheel harder than usual, her already pale knuckles were turning a ghostly shade of white.

"Yo, Shrimp? You ok?" He asked. Levy jumped a bit, as if she'd forgotten he was still there.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine!" She smiled unconvincingly. Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Yeah? Then I'm the king of Fiore." Levy glared at him. "Oh come on! Your absolutely radiating a bad vibe."  
"I'm fine, just a bit… Nervous…" She admitted. Gajeel looked at, dumbfounded. He couldn't believe she was more nervous than he was.

"Uh.. so about my family…" Levy started after a few minutes of silence "They can be… loud. Very loud… a-and rude and sarcastic and~" She sighed. "Loud. Especially Mom…" Gajeel stared at her open mouthed, but before he could say anything, Levy pulled up to a long driveway, that led to a two story house. It looked kind of like a large log cabin.

Waiting a good ten seconds before getting out of the car, Levy walked up to the door and rapped on it a few times. The door opened, revealing a short woman with brown hair in an apron, and she was propping a large mixing bowl between her arm and her hip.

"Levy!" She cried, and placed the bowl down to envelop her daughter into a crushing hug. "You're early!"

"Hi, Mom! It's so good to see you!" Levy replied, hugging her mother back.

"No one else is here yet, I think they're all coming tomorrow!" She said, finally letting go Levy.

"Ok, so Mom, this is my boyfriend Gajeel, Gajeel this is my mother Kendra." Levy bit her bottom lip.

Kendra surveyed Gajeel, taking every piece of him in. Gajeel shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, but raised a hand for them to shake. Levy looked nervously between the two, and Kendra narrowed her eyes at the hand.

"Uh, nice to meet you Mrs. McGarden…" Gajeel said awkwardly. Levy's mom suddenly grasped Gajeel hand with strength he wouldn't have guessed she had and shook it twice, then pulled the huge man into a hug.

"Call me Kenny!" She smiled. She then released Gajeel from her killer grasp and clasped her hands together.

"Alrighty! Your father already went to bed, so you can say hello in the morning. Look at the time! You must have been driving all night! You guys can take Levy's old room, nothings changed!" She rambled.

"Thanks mom. It's good to see you again." Levy quickly cut her mother off. Gajeel went back to their car and got their suitcases, then followed Levy down a small hallway, then up a set of stairs, and was lead into a simple room with a queen bed, a wardrobe and a small closet. Next to the bed was a nightstand with a lamp and a clock resting on it.

"Nice room, Shrimp. Doesn't really seem like you though…" Gajeel smirked. Levy rolled her eyes at him.

"If you're hinting at the lack of books in my room, you'll be happy to know a few doors down is a large study, with many many books, so I didn't need books in my room." She said, undressing and putting on her pajamas. Gajeel snorted and followed suit. They cuddled together in the bed, and quickly fell asleep, and Levy was secretly happy to be home.

(Page break)

The next day was Thanksgiving. Levy woke up around 10:00, and pried herself out of Gajeel's iron grasp without waking him up, to help her mother get Thanksgiving dinner ready.

Choosing a pair of light blue jean shorts and an orange and white striped tank top, she went into the kitchen and saw Kendra already working. Grabbing an apron, she moved in silent synchronization with her mother in the kitchen.

Soon after, Gajeel woke up feeling cold. He realized that it was because Levy had already gotten up. Glancing at the clock, it read 11:30, he noticed a plate of toast sitting next to the clock on the night stand. It was still hot, so he figured Levy had put it there not to long ago. Gajeel got out of the bed and rummaged through his suitcase, carefully choosing dark blue jeans and a back t-shirt. He ate the toast then headed down the stairs. Hearing noise coming from the kitchen, Gajeel made his way in that direction.

Gajeel poked his head through the door to see Levy and Kendra laughing a singing a song as they washed dishes.

"Oh, how lovely is the evening, is the evening? When the bells are sweetly ringing, sweetly ringing! Ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong." Then they started singing in round, and the both burst into a fit of giggles when either of them messed up.

"Oh, good morning, Gajeel!" Levy smiled when she noticed her boyfriend standing in the door, still laughing.

"Mornin' Shrimp! Good morning, Kendra." Gajeel walked over and kissed Levy on the forehead, then nodded to her mother.

"Morning kiddo!" She replied cheerily. "Oh, Levy, your father is in the study, if you want to say hello and introduce him to Gajeel here!" She added. Levy nodded and proceeded to take off her apron and wash her hands. Taking Gajeel by the hand she led him up back up the stairs and into a room that looked small from the outside but was huge on the inside. It was filled with bookshelf over bookshelf of books. This room alone probably took up most of the house.

"Father?" He heard Levy tentatively ask. Gajeel saw a chair swivel around to face the pair. The man sitting in the chair looked as if he was in his fifties, with light blue hair similar to Levy's. He was wearing glasses, a book in hand, and was looking at them surprised.

"Levy?" He inquired. "Levy!" When he realized it was his daughter standing behind him. Standing up, the man was about 5'8", so fairly taller than Levy and his own wife. They hugged, then pulled back from the embrace.

"Hi dad! I missed you so much!" Levy smiled warmly. Her father held Levy by her shoulders and looked her over.  
"Let me have a look at you! You look amazing darling!" He said grinning from ear to ear. Then he finally realized someone was in the room with them. His smile tugged down, and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Gajeel. "Who's this?"

Levy only just seemed to realize Gajeel was there too, so she pulled away from her father and stood next to Gajeel. "Um, this is Gajeel, my boyfriend." She smiled nervously. Gajeel quickly reached down to take her small hand in his large, calloused ones. Levy latched on to his hand, and sent a grateful smile his way. "Gajeel this is my Father, Jordan McGarden."

"Nice to meet you Mr. McGarden." Gajeel squeezed Levy's hand once then let go, to walk two steps and put his other hand out out for him to shake. The older man took one step and held out his hand too, they grasped hands firmly, and shook twice, then let go.

"Sir will do." He said, straightening his posture and smiling thinly. "Levy, if you don't mind, I'd like to catch up with you for a while before the others arrive."L

"Sure, dad. I'll see you in a bit, Gajeel, go see if you can help mom with anything in the kitchen ok?" She stood on her tip-toes and kissed the tall man on his cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too, Levy." He smiled, and walked out of the study.

**A/N: There is a part two in the making, don't worry. I'll try to finish it soon, just for you ducklings. Please review! It gives me motivation to finish my chappys! Love you guys!**

**~Marshmallow **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: You probably think I'm a terrible person… the last time I updated this was May 5th… I am so sorry…**

**Well here is chapter 7 of Holidays, Thanksgiving part 2! If any of you guys have ideas on holidays I should write about, feel free to comment!**

**Disclaimer: KING MASHIMA! KING MASHIMA!**

Gajeel did indeed go to the kitchen, and after four hours of working like a pack mule, he wished he hadn't. How much food can one family eat?

Kendra appeared in the doorway. "That's all for now, you can have a rest."

Sighing in relief, Gajeel placed the box he full of beers and sodas on the floor, quickly walked to the living room and plopped down in the nearest chair.

"I would ask if I could help, but it looks like you've got it under control!" Levy giggled, appearing next to her mother and leaned against the door frame. Gajeel rolled his eyes, and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Well now that we have some free time, why don't we talk! You can tell me how you two lovebirds met!" Kenny clasped her hands together. Gajeels' and Levys' eyes widened.

"Um, well… I… We…" They stuttered. The oven timer went off in the kitchen.

"Oh, I'll go get that!" She chirped and jumped up. As soon as she was gone, they both let out a long sigh.

"I very cleverly and skillfully avoided that particular topic while talking with dad, but I have no idea how to hide it from my mom…" Levy rubbed her temples.

"We can't hide it forever… I guess when the time comes we're just gonna have to tell em'." Gajeel shrugged. Levy nodded solemnly.

"It's almost 4:30, they'll be here soon." Levy said and stood up. Just then, there was knocking at the door. And nothing in the world could have prepared Gajeel for what happened next.

(Page Break)

Now Levy herself was an only child. This Gajeel knew for sure. But her father had seven siblings. SEVEN. Siblings. Four older sisters, two older brothers, and one younger brother. All but two were married, and all but one had children, Levy's cousins. Some of which had children of their own. There were so many freaking people in the room, Gajeel couldn't keep track. But from what he gathered, Levy's favorite cousin was Alec, who was the same age as her, they spent a lot of time talking and laughing.

After an hour of this "everyone catching up thing", Gajeel was getting a headache, but he was suddenly distracted when his certain blue-haired girlfriend excused herself from the center of the McGarden family to walk up to him.

"Hey, you doing ok?" She asked him. He smiled and nodded. He hadn't really talked to anyone, and no one noticed him standing nonchalantly by the kitchen doorway.

Levy smiled back and grabbed her mother who was passing through the kitchen doorway for what Gajeel swore was the thousandth time.

"Hey mom, mind getting everyone's attention for me please?" She asked. Kenny grinned.

"HEY LOUDMOUTHS! LEVY HERE'S GOT SOMTHIN 'PORTANT TO SAY SO SHUT YER YAPPERS!" She shouted with force that matched her steel grip. At her words, everyone turned facing the three people. Then even more chaos ensued, involving 'shut up Kenny's and ' Don't tell what to do Herring!'. Which were all light hearted.

"All yours sweetie!" Kenny smiled and vanished into the kitchen.

"Herring?" Gajeel whispered to Levy. She chuckled.

"Mom's maiden name." She answered. Levy then proceeded to climb onto a chair and give "the Eyes" to her cousin Alec, who nudged others who started a chain reaction of getting each others attention to look at Levy. Gajeel was amazed by the synchronization of it all.

"Always works!" She said cheerfully. She removed herself from the chair and stood next to Gajeel. Everyone was now staring at him, judging him up and down. "Hi everyone! It's so good to see you all again!" She took Gajeel's hand in her own.

"This is Gajeel Redfox, my boyfriend…."

…

…

Whispers coursed through the room. Looks were exchanged.

"Uh, well we've been dating… What is it? A year?" She looked at Gajeel.

"11 months." He respond. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Alec stand up, one hand self consciously ran through his buzz cut.

"I think that if Levy's happy, I'm happy. And you guys should stop being so judgemental and suck it up." He walked over and took Levy's other hand in his and squeezed it. "I think its great Levy's finally got someone to call her own!" He grinned. Everyone in the room shrugged and agreed with Alec, wholeheartedly.

"Dinners ready!" Kenny popped her head in.

Dinner was a whole different experience in itself. Three long plastic tables sat in row, chairs surrounding every inch of it. A long white table cloth was spread over it, and on top of that, many many dishes of everything were spread on the tables. Gajeel sat next to Levy, and a nameless family member sat on his other side. After a quick prayer, everything was launched into chaos. Hands grabbing what they could, and everyone trying to talk over each other.

"Grab what you want before its gone!" Kenny grinned and winked. Gajeel decided by the end of dinner, Kenny was an amazing person to have willingly married into this family to cook large dinners for gatherings….

Dessert was just as delicious and hectic. Apple pie and chocolate cake quickly filled his stomach. During the duration of this time, he hadn't talked much, but he didn't mind. His overall judgement was this family was crazy, fun loving, loud, caring, rude, sarcastic, and just plain awesome. They always teased the seven men and women for marrying into their family, but it was all in good fun. Everyone seemed to be laughing and having a good time, except for Jordan, who did everything quietly. He ate quietly, talked quietly. Gajeel only saw him smile once or twice during dinner, and it was mostly forced.

After dessert and everything was cleared away (which happened fairly quickly, since there were a lot of people helping), they all went back to the living room, and this was where Gajeel was the center of attention. It was actually easy to avoid the question of how he and Levy met. Since there were so many people asking different questions, he could pretend he didn't hear and answer someone else's question. But, as many other things, it was inevitable. Figures it was Kenny who eventually brought it up.

"Ok, everyone! I've waited too long for this!" Kenny shouted above everyone else. "Now, Gajeel, darling? How did you and Levy meet?" This got everyones attention. Including Levy, who had been talking to another of her cousins, J.J. Levy's eyes went wide.

J.J. pushed her next to Gajeel, so both of them could tell the story everyone wanted to hear.

"Uh… Well I… We, that is…" Levy stammered. Gajeel intervened.

"We met at school." He said, cooly. Levy quietly sighed in relief. Kenny smiled.

"Was it love at first sight?" She asked. An audible groan was heard from around the room. Kenny glared in the direction it came from.

"Uh, kind of… We bumped into each other, and we became friends. One thing led to another and here we are!" Levy faked cheerfulness.

"Wonderful!" Alec smiled. "And in other news, J.J. has something to tell us!" He pointed to where she was sitting with her husband and son. J.J. blushed.

"Well… Derek and I… We're pregnant!" She smiled. The room exploded. Levy shot Alec a grateful look, and he slipped over to her.

"I could tell it was an uncomfortable subject. You can tell us when you're ready, no sooner, ok?" He smiled, then went over to congratulate his cousin.

"Nice guy." Gajeel commented. Levy smiled.

"Yeah, he's always been like a brother to me. I love him lots." She turned to Gajeel. "Happy Thanksgiving. I'm thankful I have you." And she stood on tip toes to kiss her boyfriend.

**A/N: What do ya think? Part 3? Or no part 3? Up to you guys, please review, I need ideas for Holidays, or holiday ideas! I love you guys, just please, please review!**

**Check out my other stories!**

**~Marshmallow**


End file.
